U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,283 discloses the use of flat cables in an automotive electrical system. While suitable for their intended purpose such flat cable designs do not address how to provide a readily assembled, positive connection between a flat cable system having multiple drop locations requiring electrical connection between the cable and electrical devices associated with the headliner and sun visor accessories of a motor vehicle.
One problem with such overhead systems is that different architectures are required for different vehicle applications. The need to provide a wide range of connector systems increases handling and assembly costs. Furthermore, in headliner applications the use of traditional round wire wiring packages can cause undesirable bulge regions that can pinch, cut or chafe the wiring. Furthermore, such arrangements require elaborate taping to secure the package on a headliner.
Another problem with such traditional round wire bundles is that they do not define consistent parallel conductor paths. Consequently, electro magnetic and radio frequency interference can result.